Standing with spirits
by Mark20020
Summary: at age six Naruto runs away from the mob only to end up in a special area. there he meet 3 unexpected heros from Konoha. Not alive but spirits they help Naruto with the help of the shinigami... not good at this smmary NarutoXTayuya maybe more.


'Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."  
**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Ha I outran that stupid mob," a 6 year old Naruto said as he stopped and put his hands on his knees, hunching over to catch his breath. "Where am I though?" Naruto asked as the petite Naruto noticed only a forest like surrounding. "Don't tell me I'm lost," Naruto said as he started to panic. "What will I do?" Naruto asked as he started to walk calming himself down as he did so.

"**What an idiot… he gets lost and now he cries about it," Kyuubi said while he looked around from Naruto's eyes. "Although I've got to say the kids got a lot of stamina to run this far from Konoha. This is nowhere near Konoha at all," Kyuubi said as he put his head on his paws. "I wonder what the kit will do now," **

"Well anywhere is better then here," Naruto said as he started to job a bit until he there were more and more trees around him. "Does this mean I'm more lost?" the 6 year old Naruto thought as he looked around only to see the path he had wandered on not there any more. "Where am I now?" Naruto asked as he panicked a bit.

"Interesting a boy has wandered in here," Naruto heard a voice say.

"But no _alive_ human should be able to enter here," Naruto heard another voice say.

"True… but something tells me this boy is different," Naruto heard another voice say this time right next to him.

"Indeed… he looks so much like Minato when he first wandered into here… where is he right now?" the first voice asked.

"Minato I think he's off sleeping right now," another voice said.

"No I'm not I'm here… although I'm quite surprised myself at who's here," the man called Minato said right in front of Naruto.

"You know this kid?" the 1st voice asked.

"Does he look like someone familiar to you?" the man named Minato asked.

"You're right he does look like you," the 2nd said as he said in shock.

"Ano? Should I be scared senseless right now?" Naruto asked getting laughter from the voices around him.

"No fear not little guy… after all we are here to help you not scare you," the man said Minato said as Naruto felt some kind of hand on his shoulder, not feeling scared Naruto just stood there.

"So if he can walk in here and talk to us how come he can't see us?" the 2nd asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Seems like the gift you gave me when I was alive hasn't fully developed or it got diluted from Kushina's genes," Minato said as Naruto felt his arm leave him.

"I see… since you've done a big enough favor for all of us I say we give his son the gift also," the 1st voice said enthusiastically.

"True… I'm pretty sure Shinigami-sama won't mind at all," the 2nd said as Naruto heard his voice get closer.

"I hope he doesn't after all he might move us to another place," Minato said.

"I give you guys permission… it could become interesting," a new voice said before a figure appeared in front of Naruto. It was a 6ft tall man with two huge blades strapped onto his back, he also had long black hair and a white robe on.

"Oh thanks Shinigami-sama… you're so much nicer then that brother of yours," the man named Minato said as Naruto soon felt the presence of all four around him. "So once we do this he can see other's like us right?" Minato asked.

"Yes and possibly do other stunts as well," Shinigami said before he placed his hand on Naruto's head. "Do you want to receive my gift child?" the man asked Naruto as he faced him.

"Will it get the mobs off of my back?" Naruto asked.

"Mobs?" all 4 asked at once.

"Yeah like the mobs that come after me and try to kill me," Naruto stated as if were common knowledge. "They even caught me at least 4 times beating me up until I couldn't move," Naruto said as all 4 winced and trembled in rage.

"Yes it will all stop I'll make sure of that," Minato said as Naruto could feel his hand on his shoulder. "Once you're strong enough with the gift I should pay Konoha a visit,"

"Very well, here we go," Shinigami said as his hand started to glow a white color as he placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"This hurts," Naruto said as he scrunched over in pain while the seal on his stomach glowed white also.

"**What's going on? Why do I feel so much weaker?" Kyuubi asked as the room filled with a white light. **

"Hold on little one just a few more seconds," Shinigami said as a seal started to write itself on Naruto's head. After a few seconds a symbol for life was on Naruto's head before it disappeared just like the seal on his stomach. "It's done," Shinigami said as he let go of Naruto's head causing Naruto to fall down only to be caught by something.

"Huh who?" Naruto asked only to see 3 new people around him. "Where have I seen those faces before?" Naruto asked as he started to see 3 transparent people around him.

"Amazing what did you do Shinigami-sama for us to touch him?" Minato asked as he looked at Naruto in his arms.

"That wasn't me… it must have been his potential or something," Shinigami said as he stared down at Naruto. "Looks like we have an unexpected visitor from my brother's seal," Shinigami said as he stared at a white fox lying on Naruto's stomach.

"**Can someone explain how I'm out and weaker?" Kyuubi asked as he looked around. "Also why do I have white fur instead of my usual red?"**

"That I don't have the answers for right now so just stay put," Shinigami said as he stared at Naruto. "For right now all I know is that you're still bound to this kid so help him out… as for his gift you should help him find everything out," Shinigami said as he reached on his back for a sword. "Once he gets better at using this sword I'll give him my other one… after all these two swords are ones that I can lose I guess…" Shinigami said as he placed the sword into Naruto's hands only to see him fall down from the weight.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama," Naruto said in respect as he looked up at the tall man.

"Just call me Shuto," Shinigami said as he disappeared

"Now who are you guys?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the remaining 3 and fox..

"I'm Shodai," the man in a reddish armor said as he looked at Naruto.

"Nidaime," the man with white hair and blue armor said.

"Yondaime or Minato," Minato said as he went up to Naruto.

"**Kyuubi… although I don't know why I'm in such a puny form… I'm supposed to strike fear into people's heart," Kyuubi said only to receive three hits from each hokage. "Grr… I'll get you guys back," Kyuubi said as he growled at all 3 ghosts. **

"Just wondering where am I? I do have to get back home and get some sleep," Naruto said as he looked at the 3 Hokages.

"It's a special place where only a select few can enter… after all this place connects to the next world," Nidaime explained.

"There are places like these all over the world, mainly made to help Shinigami's around the world," Shodai said as he readjusted his headband.

"This one happens to be located on the border of fire country so we just stay around it… although most people who come here just pass on there are some that stay and actually just wander the earth. There are not a lot of them but there still are, that's why you sometime here of those ghost stories," Minato said as he noticed the blank look on Naruto's face. "If you're like this why don't you rest here for tonight, after all nobody can harm you here," Minato said only to see Naruto sleeping with sword next to him with Kyuubi under his arm.

"I never thought I'd see Kyuubi become a cuddle toy," Nidaime said as he saw Kyuubi sleeping with Naruto hugging him closer.

"Things sure are getting interesting just like Shinigami-sama said," Minato said as he lied down next to Naruto watching him sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day

"This place is so nice and relaxing," Naruto said as he started to run around the special area.

"It really is… that's why we like to stick around here," Minato said a he appeared next to Naruto.

"Neh why do you like to sick around me so much? Not that I mind," Naruto asked only to receive a faraway look from Minato.

"I'll tell you some other day… right now I would like to ask the questions now," Minato said as he got ready to ask some questions. "In the village were you treated badly?" Minato started off.

"I guess you could say that, most of the villagers would glare at me while some of them would come at me and try to hit me while I'm doing nothing. Also the parents tell the kids my age to stay away from me. The only one that helped me was the old man," Naruto said as Minato started to tremble with anger again.

"That's a bit too harsh for a village that I created," the first said as he appeared next to Naruto.

"True… now I'm starting to wonder why I even helped you create that village," Nidaime said as he also appeared.

"Naruto do you want to go back?" Minato asked in a serious voice.

"Do I have to?" Naruto asked.

"No you don't have to. You can stay here with us," Minato said as the two others agreed.

"**It would be preferred that we don't go back there for the betterment of the kid," Kyuubi said as he appeared next to Naruto and leaped onto his shoulder. **

"You mean I don't need to go back?" Naruto asked as he started to get happier.

"Yes you don't in fact we'll train you ourselves right here… after all this place is a peaceful place where nobody can disturb us," Minato said as he felt Naruto hug him.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he started to cry a bit.

"Don't worry Naruto… now we need to break this up and start with your training," Minato said as he let go of the crying confused Naruto.

"We should after all Shinigami gave him one of his swords so that must mean that he expects something out of him," Nidaime said as he looked at the blade on Naruto's back.

"Really how does Shinigami-sama expect Naruto to use a blade that's bigger then him… let alone he's going to give him the other one later," Shodai said.

"**Perhaps I should train with this baka after all we are supposed to be linked or something," Kyuubi said as he climbed onto Naruto's head. **

"Very well… we should start on physical training first shouldn't we," Minato said as he received two grins from the two other hokages.

"Let's," the other two said as all three Hokages put on evil grins.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked as he took a step back scared.

"**Why is this affecting me also?" **Kyuubi asked as he looked the three advancing hokages.

"Get him," all three said as they jumped at Naruto.

"Gahh!!!" Naruto screamed as he tried to run away which proved to be useless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto once you're done with your warm-ups come over here so we can start working on basic fighting," Minato said as he motioned for the tired little Naruto to come over.

"No more…" Naruto weakly said as he found himself being dragged over by Minato anyway.

"Well sorry but we're continuing," Minato said as he lifted Naruto onto his feet. "For you will become my ginny pig for a fighting style that I just thought up of… it's best to start young," Minato said as he looked Naruto over. "This style will mainly deal with speed and accurate at the right times," Minato said as he looked Naruto over again. "For right now we'll train with your speed and accuracy… then timing,"

"Ehh so much…" Naruto said a bit disappointed.

"**This was nothing compared to when I was training to become a 9tailed fox so shut it," Kyuubi said as he wrapped a tail around Naruto's neck. **

"What was it like when you were training?" Naruto asked with interest.

"**You don't want to know," Kyuubi said as he started to tremble from bad memories. **

"Fine I'll do it… Kyu," Naruto reluctantly said as he went over to Minato.

"Good first I want you to head over to that tree over there and continuously hit this one spot for now," Minato said as he pointed to a spot on a tree at level with Naruto's shoulder.

"Do I just hit it in any way?" Naruto asked as he looked around for anything suspicious.

"You should alternate from your fists and kicks that way you can be more comfortable at switching paces," Minato said as he slowly backed away. "Anyhow just keep on hitting that one spot," Minato said as he floated away.

"Something suspicious here… I don't think this tree was here before," Naruto said as he slowly walked up to the tree and punched it. As soon as he was about to hit it though the spot moved away and a branch came out of the tree hitting Naruto.

"**I see," Kyuubi said as he saw the little Naruto on the ground clutching his nose while letting out a bunch of colorful words. "Oi brat you remember what your teacher told you, dodge the branches by timing and then hit the tree spot as fast as you can as soon as there is an opening… although I don't see how there can be one on a tree," Kyuubi said as he had second thoughts. **

"Ehhh so unfair," Naruto said as he got ready to dash. "So I should rush up to it and hit," Naruto said as he sprinted forward to where the spot was only this time he waited until a branch came out. Naruto then quickly jumped onto the branch and headed to the target only to see it move again with another branch heading his way, "Can't react in time," Naruto said as the branch hit him and sent him flying a few feet backwards from the tree.

"**I gotta hand it to yah kit you learned quickly… but still you were a bit too slow in your reaction time," Kyuubi said as he sat next to the lying limp form or Naruto. **

"I see… then I guess I'll have to keep on doing this until my reaction time goes up," Naruto said as he charged at the tree only to get back in the same position 10 seconds later.

"**Good luck," Kyuubi said as he watched the attempts of Naruto**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later.

"Too tired…" Naruto said as he fell in front of the tree unconscious.

"Don't you think you were over doing it Shodai?" Minato asked as he appeared in front of the tree to see Shodai come down from it.

"Hey if it gets him better then we should do anything we can to get him better," Shodai said as he dismissed the tree making it go back into the ground.

"Why didn't you just leave the tree there so we could've used it for practice?"

"…you shut up," Shodai said as he left the area.

"Our powers are still intact in this area… although I feel as if they have gotten much stronger with the gift Shinigami-sama blessed onto your kid," Nidaime said as he floated next to Minato.

"Are you able to control water as well as before?" Minato asked.

"A bit… it's stronger then before but I can't perform any huge jutsu's," Nidaime said as he put out his hand forming a few droplets of water in front of him. "What about you? You still haven't completed your Rasengan even after death,"

"…you shut up," Minato said as he floated away off in the same direction as Shodai.

"Geeze," Nidaime said as he looked over Naruto before he left him to kyuubi. "Guys lets talk about the training," Nidaime said as he chased after the two.

"**The little brat tired himself out… I think I'm a bit tired also," Kyuubi said as he curled up next to Naruto, "Maybe a short nap will do some good," Kyuubi said as he fell asleep next to Naruto. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 year later

"Should we really leave this place? It is after all peaceful and nobody except the occasional spirit can wander here," a 7 year old Naruto asked as he looked at the invisible barrier which blocked the area from others.

"It would be best to go out to learn some other techniques. We might even encounter some sprits which might have something good for you," Minato said as he floated next to Naruto.

"True… besides I've stayed here for over 20 years and I'm getting bored… I need to see the world and how much Konoha has changed if I get the chance," Shodai said as he appeared next.

"Also we can't teach you much on a sword style so you're on your own with Shinigamis sword. Although I have to say I'm impressed with you incorporating Minato's new fighting style with your sword even if it is flawed right now," Nidaime said as he appeared next.

"**Finally… perhaps I can get some fresh blood now," Kyuubi said as he jumped onto Naruto's head.**

"I guess those are good reasons why I should leave… but I'm not going towards Konoha!" Naruto said firmly as he left the special area.

"…we decided not to go there when you told us about your life… although you could sneak in some time so we can see it also," Shodai said as Naruto shook his head.

"Nope never will or need to go in Konoha," Naruto stubbornly said as he ran out of the barrier and started to jump through the trees.

"Brother you can go we'll follow Naruto for a while and wait your return," Nidaime said as he saw his brothers discontent face.

"…No I feel as if it would be better to see what would happen if Naruto went there himself so I can truly see what Konoha has become," Shodai said as he floated after Naruto.

"Wait up," Nidaime and Minato said as they followed him.

"**Yo kit how far are you going to go for?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto kept on jumping through the trees.**

"Don't know and don't care… I just want to get as far away from Konoha as possible. This area after all is about only 20 miles from Konoha," Naruto said as he jumped farther and faster showing the results of his training.

"**Geeze you have too much energy these days even without my chakra," Kyuubi said as he pushed himself deeper into Naruto's hair. **

"You know you can slow down because nobody probably even recognizes you," Minato said as he appeared in a yellow flash next to Naruto.

"True… even I see the resemblance from you last year," Nidaime said as he appeared next to Minato. Showing the truth Naruto had grown about 1 foot extra and had on a black ninja garb with his sword strapped onto his back. His hair had grown a bit longer the top was still spiky but he had the back part in a ponytail.

"Let's just get going so we can meet some new spirits or something… it's been getting dull without any girls or anything," Shodai said as he put on a perverted grin.

"I wonder why Ero-sennin isn't related to you…" Minato asked as he looked at the perverted grin on Shodai's face.

"Oi he's going away again," Nidaime said as he started to see Naruto disappear from sight.

"When will that brat learn to slow down?" Shodai asked as he chased after Naruto.

"Indeed," both Nidaime and Minato asked as they followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Kyuubi do you sense something wrong?" Naruto asked as he stopped for a minute.

"**I smell blood," Kyuubi stated simply as he looked forward. **

"Please help," Naruto heard a voice say before a women appeared in front of him. It was a middle aged women with red hair who appeared to be lost. "Can you hear me?" the women asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Yes… are you a lost spirit or something?" Naruto asked the panicking women in front of him.

"No I need help right now! My daughter Tayuya…" the women began to say only to see Naruto heading off in the direction where she came from.

"Don't worry I'll do as much as I can," Naruto said as he sped off faster then before.

"Thank you," the women said as she started to disappear.

"**Hurry kit it seems 2 ninja's are cornering a girl," Kyuubi said as he jumped off of Naruto's head running beside him. **

"Alright Kyuubi I'm sending you chakra now," Naruto said as a rush of white chakra went from Naruto to Kyuubi causing Kyuubi to grow into the size of a small horse.

"**You better hold on because I'm going to be rushing and fast," Kyuubi said as he rushed off as soon as Naruto got on. **

"That brat he takes off without us again…" Shodai said as he looked at Naruto and Kyuubi run off.

"Heh that's why you guys should have made a technique that's like teleportation," Minato said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Jerk," Nidaime said as he followed his brother after Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get away from you fucking bastard," a red haired girl around 7 years old said as she saw two ninja's advance onto her.

"No can do little girl after all Orochimaru wants you for some reason," a ninja said as he stepped forward.

"Before we give her to him let's have some fun," the 2nd ninja said as he put on a lewd smile. "Too bad we killed to mom she would've added to the fun," the man said as he kicked a women's body aside.

"Get your foot away from my mom!" the red haired girl said as she charged forward only to get a fist in her gut.

"Feisty too I'm going to enjoy this," the first said as he started to restrain the girl.

"Get your fucking hands off of me," the girl said as a few tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Too bad," the ninja said as his hands stated to wander.

"You know you should stop," Naruto said as he stood above the scene with a white horse sized Kyuubi next to him.

"Oh look a brat… I'll go take care of it," the 2nd nin said as he faced Naruto.

"Killing a mom then going after the daughter… most likely your soul will be tortured as soon as you're killed… especially with this," Naruto said as he pulled his sword from his back.

"Heh a little brat thinks he's going to rescue this girl what a joke," the 2nd began to say only to see Naruto not on the tree anymore. "Where did he go?" the 2nd asked only to see Naruto behind him with his sword on his neck.

"Too slow," Naruto said in a dead tone as he beheaded the man.

"What is that kid a monster?" the first ninja asked as he turned his back away from the girl.

"I've been called that many times although I think you should worry about the one next to you," Naruto said as he pointed to Kyuubi next to the man.

"**Boo," Kyuubi said scaring the man. **

"Peh just a weakly chunnin," Naruto said as the Chunnin stepped backwards to get away from the two.

"Take this you bastard," the girl said as she brought down a metal flute knocking the man out.

"**Thanks I like to have my meals when they are not resisting," Kyuubi said as he took a huge bite off the nin's head causing some blood to spill. **

"That bastard deserved that after what they had done to my mom," the girl said as she looked at her mom's body.

"You're Tayuya right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Tayuya. "Your mom passed on happy so you shouldn't worry too much," Naruto said getting a confused look from Tayuya.

"What are you talking about?" Tayuya asked before a black portal appeared where the nin's body had fallen.

"Two souls tainted by evil what a great day for me," a voice said as a man came out.

"Ehh I thought it would be your brother who would take care of the two guys Shuto-san?" Naruto asked as the man came out with his usual presence.

"My brother's busy with a few things… besides even I would like to have some souls to devour," Shuto said as he put out his hands and grabbed two things in front of him. "Let's see how you taste like," Shuto said as the souls got sucked into his mouth. "Bitter," Shuto said before he faced Naruto again. "How you been doing Naruto?" Shuto asked.

"Fine… right now me and the 3 hokage's are looking for a kenjutsu teacher… do you know any?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm… maybe I'll get back to you on that," Shuto said as he turned his attention to Tayuya. "So this is that women's daughter… kinda cute," Shuto said as he saw Tayuya just staring at him.

"Who's this guy supposed to be?" Tayuya asked as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Somebody important," Naruto said as Shinigami nodded.

"Doesn't look much," Tayuya said getting face faults from both Naruto and Kyuubi.

"**Idiot," Kyuubi said while Naruto silently agreed. **

"Heh I like that attitude of yours… just hope you don't killed with that," Shuto said as he lifted his hand opening another black portal. "See ya Naruto I've got things to do… don't worry I'll get back on you on a kenjutsu teacher. Oh and here's something for the girl," Shuto said as he something came out of his hands before landing on Tayuya's head. "See ya," Shuto said as he disappeared.

"Kyuubi we should get going," Naruto said as Kyuubi walked towards Naruto.

"Hey are you just going to leave me here?" Tayuya asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Well I thought you would want to be alone after your mom died," Naruto said as he stared at her.

"Well you thought wrong you bastard so take me with you," Tayuya said as she stared at her mom again.

"Don't worry I'll help you bury her… besides I need to wait for the others," Naruto said as he still didn't see any of the hokages.

"Thank you…" Tayuya said quietly as they set to the task of burying her mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Naruto are you here?" Minato asked as he looked around an open area.

"Yeah I'm here," Naruto said as he appeared in the clearing with a girl next to him.

"Oh ho did you grab yourself a girlfriend while you were gone?" Minato asked as he looked at the girl standing next to him.

"Oi who you're talking to you fucker," Tayuya asked in her colorful language.

"A spirit," Naruto said getting some curses out of Tayuya again. "I'll show you now," Naruto said as he channeled chakra around him creating a field of his chakra.

"This still takes too much of your chakra," Minato said as he became visible to Tayuya.

"This is a genjutsu right?" Tayuya asked as she saw a transparent man in front of her.

"Nope this is a real spirit just as the shinigami you saw was real," Naruto said as 2 more figures appeared.

"Next time I say we put something on him to restrict his movements," Shodai said as he looked at Naruto.

"How about I freeze his legs and let Kyuubi do the walking for him," Nidaime said as water started to form in his hand.

"This is just too weird," Tayuta said as she held her head in her hands.

"Well I'm used to it by now so it doesn't bother me," Naruto said as he looked around. "Are we close to another sprit area?" Naruto asked as he looked at the 3 hokages.

"Why do you want to look for one?" Shodai asked before he stared at the girl. "Something happen?"

"Just tell me," Naruto demanded.

"It should be that way and there seem to be a few souls there," Minato said as he pointed east from where they were.

"Alright lets get there," Naruto said as he got on Kyuubi with Tayuya behind him. "Hold on tight," Naruto said causing Tayuya to hold onto him tightly causing her to blush a bit.

"**Let's get going," Kyuubi said as he disappeared from sight. **

"This is getting interesting… did you guys feel the gift from her also?" Minato asked.

"I sure did… I wonder what Shinigami-sama is thinking?" Shodai asked.

"We can only wait and see I guess," Nidaime said as he chased after Naruto.

A/N: Well here's another fic which I hope goes well. I'll try not to make it a cross over but it just might with shaman king and bleach being so popular. Anyway I don't know what to say. Oh yeah can anyone tell me if there are any names for shodai and nidaime? Other then that I think after this I'll update mages lineage which I've neglected for a while.

NOW READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
